movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Psy and Brainy's Wedding
Transcript (One perfect day at Shanghai) (the sun is shining) (Everyone enters Century Park) (together) Pierre: If I'm seeing this, This is really a big crowd here. Eds: Cool. Ranger Jones: Brainy's being wedded. Krypto: Oh really? And who's the lucky canine? Ranger Jones: It's not a canine, Just a dangerous felidae. Rocko: Absolutely not. It's a snow leopard named Psy C. Snowing, who loves to pilot steam engines. (POOF!) (like magic) Psy and Brainy's Wedding (the title is seen) (Song plays) (and starts) Serena: There's a party here in Shanghai, There's excitement in the air People pourin' in from near and far 'Cause Brainy and Psy are gonna have a weddin' There's a party here in Shanghai, Everybody will be there So if you're a pauper or a shah, Do somethin' with your hair! Fester: There's no way you'll wear outfits that are naughty. Ernest Jr.: A turban that's unraveling just won't do Streaky: No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy. Daizy: You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through Wubbzy: Sing it, guys! Walden: There's a party in Shanghai, So I'll be painting the town. Walden: There's a party in Shanghai, So I'll be painting the town. Widget: If you want to see what colors are. Danny Danbul: Follow us around! PPGs: Psy's gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Anderson: The traveler's gettin' married, and you're gonna see Just how much I can do! Russell: You've heard of your safari, bar mitzvahs, Buttons: You've all been to a luau, or a sweet sixteen Minka: Well, none of them compare to what this is! Rusty: The food'll be disgusting, by evening you'll be busting! Kittens: There's a party here in Shanghai, And it's got us all aglow Knuckles :If a traveler could've come so far, Maybe I could do it. Flea: Sure, There's nothing to it! Buena Girl:There's a party here in Shanghai, But we're not sure that we'll go, For although the bride is lah-tee-dah, The groom is awfully low. Paw: And now we take you down to the palace Where everyone has celebrated all night long Maw: Without Lionel and all of his malice, Everybody's happy! Shag: Nothing can possibly go wrong. Crush and Gulp: There's a party here in Shanghai, And we're gonna rob 'em blind! Ripto: While they're all munching caviar Create a small disturbance, I'll sneak up from behind Gnasty Gnorc: Got it. Gabby: There's a party here in Shangai, And the loot is pourin' in! I like this wedding stuff so far! Maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll get to keep a present! Reba: We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers Paw: The valet, sir, will carefully park for you Timothy: The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours! Floral: Girls, you look just lovely, and so grown-up too. Dog: There's a party here in Shanghai Guests are filling up the room But there's something missing.. Yes, aha! Cat: For that matter, where's the groom? Narrator: Meanwhile. (however) (Psy looks around) (to find something) Ed: Hello? Someone's late for the wedding! Edd: Come on, Psy! Psy: Wait a minute. There's something you should know about. Eddy: We got you. It's a best party. Psy: Unlikely. But this is what you should know about. Panda: About what? Psy: About how we should drive steam engines and tugboats in spoof travels. Anderson: We know that. Psy: Because we use engineer outfits to do so since we're doing more spoof traveling. Jenny: So? Psy: These are the costumes inspired by the ones in cartoons, films, and video games after all. Brad: Okay, We get it. Psy: And we're so looking forward to doing video game spoofs as we'll get used to them since we could use more members to join us for more spoof traveling. (Song continues) Psy: There's a party here in Shanghai, And the party's all for me Just look, you guys, at where we are, And how our dreams have come to be. Brainy: There's a party here in Shanghai And I can't believe it's true After all this waiting, here we are We'll finally get so say, "I do!" Psy: I never ever had a real family. Brainy: I never ever had a real true friend. Both: Someone who can just understand me. Duckman: Hey, Wake up, Psy! We gotta get this over with! Psy: Alright! Sorry! Mario: There's a party here in Shanghai And it's starting right away Luigi: Let's get you dressed, 'cause you're the star! Hey, c'mon, it's your wedding day! LPS characters: Psy's gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Amazing how Psy could've come so far... HTF Characters: They're finally gettin' married! Magilla: They're finally gettin' married! Komodo Brothers: They're finally gettin' married! Streaky: Look at all these presents! Brainy: We're finally getting married. Andrina: They are finally getting married! Psy: I'm finally getting married! Weasels: They're finally gettin' married at the party in Shanghai! Chipettes: Such a sight to see Come on, go with me. Chipmunks: To the party in Shanghai! Zozi: A party going on now. Gotta party. Gotta party. Help me. I can't stop myself. Somebody rub the lamp. Somebody rub the lamp. Oh. You know I feel it. Bartok: Zozi! Zozi: Oops. Sorry. That's enough now. Narrator: Meanwhile... "Get OFF the PHO--....!!" - Dumb & Dumber (1994) - HD"Get OFF the PHO--....!!" - Dumb & Dumber (1994) - HD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gue2LvHibpg (Dicki was in the phone booth): Mr. Diamond, Guess what's happening today. Lionel: Don't tell me. Let me guess. Yet another wedding to get me used to. Dicki: That's right. Fox: That's how it happening now. At the phone booth. (Waiting) Lionel: Up to 15? Unbelievable. Dicki: Look. It doesn't matter to stop these weddings, We just leave them alone. Lionel: Okay. Fine. But, oh, well, at least the heroes know what they're doing. Fox: Yak, You're losing my patients here. You've been on it longer. Dicki: I'm very busy. Fox: Oh, Great. Still refuses. Not nice. (paces back and forth) Dicki: You know how much about them getting kids. Since there's two pregnant women. Lionel: Yeah. I do. No wonder there are more kids coming than ever before. Fox: Yak, I had enough with this waiting thing. Dicki: Hold on. Lionel: There's no doubt more Squirrel Theater plays will be seen since two were already done. Fox: I'm talking to you, Just look at me. Get off the phone. Dicki: Can't hear you. Fox: Get off the pho... (BONK!) Fox: Oh! Dicki: Too easy. (Fox gets knocked out) (and lies quietly) Dicki: I'm sorry, Sir. You were saying? Lionel: Listen. Those heroes have got to be slaves. Ever since they're getting more members to join them for more spoof traveling. And whatever you do, get more baddies, please. Dicki: Hey, We told you a lot of times. We're trying. Okay? Lionel: Good. I'd be proud to see what happens next. (Broadcast was on) (and playing) Johnny Bravo: Hello? Is this thing on? Dexter: Yes. Right on. Weasel: Okay. Welcome to our today's broadcast. Baboon: Our news broadcast begins. Courage: This gives you about a marriage of a snow leopard and a dog. Shet: That's correct. Dexter: In the town of Shanghai. Big C: Pretty cool, yes? Johnny Bravo: So stay tune, Cause this broadcast had brought you by Eggroll. Christopher Robin: Yummy! Stephen Squirrelsky: How's the groom look? Sandy: I hope he looks fine. Psy: I am. Slappy: Why, so he is. Professor Utonium: Besides, You'll see what your bride looks like. She could be totally beautiful. Skippy: That's right. Lillian: But when will she get here? Stephenie: On time, I suppose. (Trumpets blow) (louder) Kenai: Just in time. Zack: And about time too. (Brainy appears) (at last) (Brainy was beautiful) (all over) Psy: Oh my gosh. (eyes twinkle) (Brainy came up) (to Psy) (Cliff saw this on TV): Hey! What the...? Lube: Just another wedding up to 15. And still more coming. Shriek: Doesn't matter anyway. Rancid: We'll get those heroes. And I mean it. Psy: Never seen so beautiful like you. With a tiara and a ruby on you collar. Brainy: Oh, thank you, Psy. Stinky: It's so magical. I'll never cry. I won't. Earl: Neither can I. Amy: Don't do it. Harry: I'm not going to. (They went forward) (together) (Mandark saw this on TV) Mandark: Yet more heroes do more weddings. (Professor Utonium clears throat) Utonium: We are gathered for two love interests at a special wedding day. (We nod) Utonium: And do you, Psy, wish Brainy will be your most pretty wife? Psy: I do wish so. Utonium: And will you, Brainy, wish Psy will be your most smart husband? Brainy: Yes, I will. Utonium: Now I pronounce you both husband and wife. (They smiled and kissed each other) (with love) (Bells ring and we cheered) (and clapped) (SNAPSHOT) (our photo is taken) (The Meanies 80's saw this on TV) Franklin: Oh great. Yet 15 weddings so far. And so good they'll be getting more kids. Elmer: Bummer. Lloyd: Rats! We'll be sure to get them in Squirrel Theater plays too, you know. Jose: Being in Squirrel Theater wouldn't be a good idea. Ronald: We'll just pretend to be casting characters. Zayne: I don't mind these weddings. They're pretty. Ronald: Well, at least, you don't mind weddings, that are pretty. Though we still need to get the heroes on other spoof travels. (Song begins) (and plays) Einstein: Oceans apart day after day And I slowly go insane I hear your voice on the line But it doesn't stop the pain Stanz: If I see you next to never How can we say forever Danny: Wherever you go Whatever you do I will be right here waiting for you Whatever it takes Or how my heart breaks I will be right here waiting for you Stanz: I took for granted, all the times That I thought would last somehow I hear the laughter, I taste the tears But I can't get near you now Danny: Oh, can't you see it baby You've got me going crazy Einstein: Wherever you go Whatever you do I will be right here waiting for you Whatever it takes Or how my heart breaks I will be right here waiting for you Danny: I wonder how we can survive This romance But in the end if I'm with you I'll take the chance Stanz: Oh, can't you see it baby You've got me going crazy Cuties: Wherever you go Whatever you do I will be right here waiting for you Whatever it takes Or how my heart breaks I will be right here waiting for you Waiting for you Einstein: Hooray! (Song ends) (and stops) (Later, Psy carries Brainy to their wedded house) (to live in there) Narrator: The next day. (Headlines were made) (all over the place) (Manfred read it and growls) Manfred: I can't believe we're surrounded! Just 15 weddings so far. Springbaky: It ain't our fault, Man. Chimpy: We know it's not our fault. I'm sure we're used to weddings like them. Manfred: Well, Yeah. But you know the master's got a wife. Springbaky: And her name is Poodles Galore. Chimpy: Ja. Manfred: And no doubt more spoof travels and Squirrel Theater plays will be made. Springbaky: I don't think going in Squirrel Theater would be a good idea. Chimpy: That might make us cast who can play who. (The Feisty Badger reads it) Feisty Badger: Great! Some weddings are seen! Now it's up to 15! (Cale reads it and crumbles it up) Cale: Curses! More weddings coming up? Whatever next?! Quint: Now, Watch your blood pressure, Cale. Or you'll burst. Tim: Yeah. Just like what happens when Thomas Goes Fishing and has a boiler ache with fish inside. Bulleyes: Don't want it happening. Kentucky: Ever since we captured and enslaved some Pokemon on Sweet Bella Island. (Sylvester reads it) Sylvester: You did well, my friends. Well done. Psy: It's a perfect headline. Brainy: Absolutely perfect. Psy: See this picture? Brainy: Yeah. It's pretty. Psy: You'll have 8 children. Brainy: Yeah. They will be joining us for more spoof traveling. No doubt about it. (They giggled) (with joy and nodded in agreement) (Scene ends) (and stops) (Psy (cigar), Emily and Panda logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky presentation) (Andrew Catsmith logo) Category:Specials Category:Weddings